New Beginnings
by TennyoAkana
Summary: Running away to protect your love ones is never easy. Nor is trying to get rid of the scars of your heart. Can two lost souls help each other? While trying to work with one and other? KikSess, InuKag, SanMir MAJOOC AU
1. New Beginnings

Kassie: Hey. I don't know if you guys remember this story but it was once called,

_Pain, Pain, Go Away_.

It was deleted because of the lemon I wrote for it. So now this is a re-post of it since I have none of the chapters for it. So…wah. And it was almost done too.

So here's the remake for it. I hope you enjoy it.

This is also for the girl who emailed me and asked me to finish it. I told you I would for you but then my mom switch computers on me and I lost your email if you're reading this, and you know who you are, please enjoy. This is for you.

**Summary:** Running away to protect your love ones is never easy. Nor is trying to get rid of the scars of your heart. Can two lost souls help each other? While trying to work with one and other? Kik/Sess, Inu/Kag, San/Mir

Kassie: ( : ) ) HERE WE GO!

* * *

_I've been walking in the mirror for so long,_

That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.

All the little pieces falling shattered.

Shards of me too sharp to put back together.

Too small to matter,

But big enough to cut me in to so many little pieces if I try to touch her.

* * *

'_Right now he's gone…good…right now is the perfect time. He won't be back for at least a week by then we should be long gone…' _A woman 24 years of age thought as she began to hurriedly back her precious belongings. Selling the shrine was no problem. Many people wanted it and she was selling it to the highest bidder. She needed the money because she needed to escape him…her sister's life depended on it…not to mention her own.

* * *

_And I bleed. I bleed._

_  
And I breathe. I breathe, no more_

_

* * *

_

Once her blue bag was backed up of things that no matter what could be replaced she raced toward her younger sister's room and began to gently shake her.

" Kagome…" She said gently. Her younger sister stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Twitching the woman shook her harder.

" KAGOME!" She yelled. The girl jumped up and looked at her older sister. Her brown eyes were clouded over by drowsiness. Kagome had to blink over and over again until she could focus on her older sister Kikyou. Kikyou looked a her sister almost glaring because waking her up was taking too much of her time.

" Kikyou-nee?" She asked. Kikyou nodded.

" Yes! We have to go now! Get as little as possible, take things that you can't replace!' She told her as she then quickly walked away. Kikyou had to finish getting ready.

Kagome blinked. _'What's going on?' _She asked herself in her mind. She looked at her alarm clock by her bed and saw that it read 3 AM. She blinked. She then began to think more clearly as she got up and began to change out of her PJ's. _'Are we really leaving? She wasn't kidding…?' _A normal teenage girl would throw a huge fit but this was different. She understood what was happening to her sister. And she was more than glad to leave if that meant her sister would be safe.

Kikyou was on the phone calling her friends telling them of the plans that were taking place as of now. Naraku was gone and this was the perfect time to leave because he wouldn't be able to catch her. Kikyou barely could crack a smile at Kagome and her sister.

* * *

_I take a breath and I try to turn off what my spirits will._

Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.

Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever.

And all of this will make sense when I get better.

But I know the difference between myself and my reflection.

I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love.

* * *

As Kikyou passed by a body mirror she stopped and looked at herself. Someone had once told her that her skin was so pure that she must have been a goddess reborn. Now look at it, it was an yellowish color from all the old bruises that he had given her. Every person has scars on their bodies because when you're little you're bound to fall and get a small scratch or two but she had so many from so many different things…

Tears went to Kikyou's eyes, but now was not the time to cry. She had to hurry and leave, she needed to protect the only family she had now. She needed to protect her sister. That was the only thing that mattered to her anymore. She needed to protect Kagome. Grabbing everything she would need she then called,

" Kagome! Let's go!" Kagome ran to her carrying her Hello Kitty backpack and everything else that she could carry. Kikyou wanted to smile but her face still hurt from her last punishment that she could barely nodded.

" I'm ready…" Kagome said. Kikyou smiled.

" Good let's go then…" Grabbing their things Kikyou and Kagome headed out toward Kikyou's old car and put all of their things in it. Kagome got into the back and began to make a comfy bed in the back while Kikyou went to the house for one last look. Looking around as so many memories zoomed by her she let a lone tear run down her face and land on the floor. _'Mother…father…forgive me…' _She thought as she then turned around walked out and closed the door. The only sound that was then heard in the house was the sound of Kikyou locking her childhood home for good.

* * *

_So I bleed. I bleed._

And I breathe.

I breathe no,

Bleed. I bleed.

And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe. I breathe, no more.

* * *

Kassie; I know it short but this is the beginning any ideas any one wants to give me I'll be more than happy to take! Kay? Oh this song that I used for this chapter is by **Evanescence, _No More Breathe_**

Love you all and please R&R

Once the Princess of Darkness and me I am now TennyoAkana

_-TennyoAkana_


	2. Wake Up Inuyasha!

Kassie: T.T I can't believe I still can't not sleep…urgh…it's horrible! Ah, oh well at least I get a chance to work on my stories without any problems. :grin:

I want to thank everyone for reviewing. For awhile, sadly, the chapters are going to be short but they will get longer as the story goes on. I am writing an Rurouni Kenshin story that came before this and I want to finish it for my father. So that will be taking most of my time but don't not fear this shall be updated!

Viper: …Don't be so damn happy you only got 3 reviews hardly anyone CARES for this story!

Kassie: AH! But 1 review is like a 100 to me! Bwhahahaa!

Viper: You're a freak.

Kassie: T.T I don't own IY

PS: Before I forget…this is OOC probably major, but the story line weren't even work if the Characters weren't OOC

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned when his alarm clock began to beep. With an heavy arm he flung it down and smacked the snooze button. It was then quiet in his room. He opened his bright amber eyes and scanned around.

His room was pure white. That was all you could pretty much say about it. He had white walls with nothing hanging on them, white doors; closet and the door to enter and leave, his carpet was white and not to mention soft to touch.

Sesshomaru sat up and yawned. His groaned in annoyance as he pushed his bangs to the side. It was a few years ago that he chose to cut off his beautiful mane of silver hair. Now, as a lot of people told him, looked like Trunks' from Dragon Ball Z.

He slumped forward tiredly. Just before he went to bed he had another fight with his younger half-brother Inuyasha.

He sighed, didn't Inuyasha understand that he was trying to make their lives easier than they had been in the past?

" _Oh shut up!" An angry Inuyasha yelled as he slammed down his milk from supper and glared at his older half brother._

" _What do you know Sesshomaru! I haven't seen you the REAL you in 5 years! Ever since father died you've been trying to take his place! Get real you can't!'_

" _Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru began as he looked at his brother intently. He didn't want to start another shouting match. There would be no point if there was no winner in the end. Only two anger men._

" _I am not trying to take dad's place…you know that…I'm doing what—"_

" _What's best! Yeah, yeah I heard it a million times!" Sesshomaru then stood up because he weren't be talked to like this sitting down. He easily over towered Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up and glared at Sesshomaru with the same amber eyes. Sesshomaru simply stared him down._

" _Inuyasha…" He began once more._

" _You know that I miss father too…and I don't want to replace him either but I need to do what's right for this family…"_

" _SHUT UP!" Inuyasha then roared. Sesshomaru had to take a step back when his younger brother's voice was raised to volumes upon volumes. As his usually tan skin was a beat red color from his anger._

" _WHAT FAMILY SESSHOMARU! Can you tell me where you see us as a FAMILY!" He demanded._

"…"

" _See! You can't can you? 'Cause there is no family! And you!" He pointed at his brother and glared at him with so much…hate…_

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered.

Yes that was hate within his brother's eyes alright. Down right hatred. His hand covered up his eyes as he rubbed the temples of his face with his fingers. What a headache…

" _And me what!" Sesshomaru then hissed not liking his brother's tone one bit._

" _You are trying to be my father! No matter what you say that's how it is! And you know what Sesshomaru! You're nothing like him! You try to be all you want! But ever since you took over his company you're not him! And you're never going to be him!"_

_**SLAP**_

_Inuyasha's hand immediately went to his stringing cheek as he looked at his older brother's expression. Sesshomaru had his hand up straight and near his face with was covered in so much anger that Inuyasha was startled by it. It was clear that he had crossed the line big time._

_That was it. Sesshomaru couldn't take his little brother's crap like that. Who the hell did this boy think he was? Sesshomaru at age 19 took him in! And raised him for now 9 years. But that didn't stop the feelings of guilt that came over Sesshomaru were he looked at his brother's shocked expression. There were even tears in his eyes that came natural._

" _Go…go to your room…" Sesshomaru barely got the words out._

" _Don't need to tell me twice you ass hole!" Inuyasha said as he stormed out of the room upset. Sesshomaru could then hear the slamming of Inuyasha's door and he sighed._

He sighed. _'That got out of hand last night…' _He thought grimly. He looked to the window. He was cold. He should be since it was 4:30 in the morning. He looked to his windows which of course was covered with white binds that were open partly letting an eerie blue/gray color sweep into the room.

This color seemed to relax and made him even sleepy once more. But he couldn't allow that to interfere with his day. He had to be ready by 5:30 to take Inuyasha to school and to go to work.

He got up off his bed and did his morning stretches cracking a few bones in the process but that was worth it as he moved his spine from side to side. He then moved his neck to each side and heard two cracks. Feeling more refreshed he went to the bathroom and washed his face.

'_This is going to be an awkward morning…' _He thought airily. He then did his natural thing.

* * *

At 4:45, feeling more awake than before, and being more refreshed he went to his younger brother's door and just stared at it. He didn't know what he was going to do but he didn't have any choice. After all it was a school day and Inuyasha needed to go to school.

Clearing his throat he knocked.

No reply.

He blinked and knocked again, even louder than before.

No reply came once again.

Eye brows furrowed he opened his brother's door. He glared at the floor.

Inuyasha's room was the messiest place on earth, at least that was what Sesshomaru told him over and over again. His wooden floors, you would be lucky as hell if you ever seen the wood down there, was covered by dirty AND clean clothes, trash, manga, CD's, videos, you name it and you could almost guarantee that it would be down there on the floor.

Unlike Sesshomaru's walls they were colored a green color. But you couldn't see the green because much like the floor they too were covered by posters of girls and bands.

Sesshomaru then looked at Inuyasha. He was sound asleep, snoring and drooling on his pillow as his long silver hair covered his bare shoulders. His hair only went to his shoulders it was too thick and wavy to have it grow any longer than where it was.

" Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called. He wasn't about to step into his brother's room without having a reason too.

" ZZZZZZZZZ…" Was Inuyasha's answer to his name being called.

Sesshomaru sighed. It seemed he had no choice but to take a step into the Bedroom Forest after all. He kicked the things aside to make room for himself. He took one brave step. Then another one. He kept moving things aside with his, thank god, sock covered foot, when he came to the foot of Inuyasha's bed, where his feet dangled over he smacked Inuyasha's butt hard.

" WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled dazed as he got up and looked behind him. Though his eyes were clouded by sleep he knew right away that was his older brother right behind him.

" Ah…it's you…"

" Time to get up."

" Yeah…yeah…" With that, Sesshomaru left his brother alone to get dressed. Inuyasha looked after where his brother left he got up and closed the door to have his privacy then went back to his bed and groaned as he flopped back on it. _'School…who needs it?' _He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his laptop looking a few things over. He ran his father's trading company and was looking at their stocks. After comparing last month to this month's he checked his agenda for today.

It seemed like he was going to get a new secretary since the old one up right quit on him. He just hired one that seemed the most qualified and was done with it. What was her name again…? Higurashi Kikyou? Yeah that was it.

It was her first time at being a secretary, meaning she had no experience but at the moment and since she had all the skills it took…it didn't matter to Sesshomaru. He needed a secretary and that was all there was to it. Doing all of his filing himself and setting up appointments kept giving him a headache.

" Oi…" Inuyasha's voice said to snap Sesshomaru out of his business. He looked over at his brother to see it was dressed in his black school uniform.

" What?"

" I'm ready."

" You didn't eat anything." Inuyasha shrugged and said,

" I'll pick something up at school, let's go." Sesshomaru just mentally sighed, Inuyasha was going to skip breakfast once more. It was little wonder to Sesshomaru why his half younger brother always got into fights. It was because he was hungry and then easily moved by his temper!

" Yes, yes…" Sesshomaru said as she got up to his feet and brushed his hair back. He watched as Inuyasha grumbled something and went to get his bag. Sesshomaru walked over to the front door where his jacket hung and slipped it on his shoulders and put his arms through. He then easily put his shoes on. Inuyasha walked over, not even bothering to give his older brother one glance he slipped on his shoes as well. He looked at his jacket and scoffed.

" Not going to be that bad…" Sesshomaru heard him mumble under his breath. Inuyasha then opened up the door and walked into though it and closed it. He was going to wait in the car. He made that at least, clear enough.

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched him. Was his brother even going to mention last night?

No probably not. He was going to be a teenager and pretend that it didn't happen. Sesshomaru sighed. Right now…he was welcoming that teenager charm.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as trees, buildings, and what not seem to fly by in a blur as his older brother drove the car looking forward. Inuyasha gave him a few glances every now and there. His mind was drifting though random thoughts as he was on his way to hell. Which meant High School.

'_Is this bastard just going to ignore the fact he slapped me?' _That random thought came up all of a sudden. Okay so it appears he was sore about that. But he did know he had crossed the line last night. But Sesshomaru lifted a hand against him.

Inuyasha briefly glanced over his shoulder to look at Sesshomaru. His face was still forward and paying attention only to what's a head of him. Looking back over to the side Inuyasha just slumped his head by the window and closed his eyes resting until they got to school.

Sesshomaru saw his brother do this and wanted to ask what was wrong but chose against it. He knew his brother would only snarl an answer at him. He just kept going until he got to Inuyasha's school.

* * *

Meio High School. The most boring, ass place on the planet. At least more than half the student body would tell you. But this school, was also known as the most academic, not. This school was a regular high school. It was all CO-ed. This school didn't believe in separating sexes. They said that they did it in the past and they got mixed results.

Much better scores on tests and attendance.

But more pregnant women drop outs. You can imagine why. Something about lovers can't handle being separated all day long. So the broom closet was the next best choice…

Inuyasha could only shudder at the thoughts. Lovers going in _there _of all places and getting it on. They had no class…ewww…

" You're here." Sesshomaru said as he stopped the car and waited for Inuyasha to get out of the car.

" Yeah thanks…" He grabbed his stuff and got out quickly before Sesshomaru could say anything.

Sesshomaru blinked and sighed. He was planning on talking to Inuyasha about something before he got out of the car. Guess that wasn't going to work. Shaking his head of thoughts of his brother he sat up neatly and began to drive looking to the road ahead of him.

Today was the day he was to met his new secretary.

* * *

Kassie: Alright I finished this chapter! Which I'm sorry it took me so long to post! T.T I didn't mean too!

But I gave you my reasons up top so please tell me what you though of this chapter!

It will take 2 reviews to update!

Love ya!


	3. Kikyou's Nightmareish Morning

Kassie: Oro. I got the sudden urge to write out this chapter! I enjoyed writing this story before it got taken off so I have to write again, only this time I'll try to make this better. Okay? Yay!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if it's short!

* * *

_The dinner lay warm on the table as a nervous miko walked back and forth. Burning a hole in the floor as people say. Tonight she was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a short sleeve black shirt. She was wearing very little jewelry, she wasn't the type of girl that needed all kinds of jewelry to make her look good. Her long raven hair was down and it was pulled back behind her ears as she looked toward the door as if she expected him to walk right though it. No…she knew that he would be late. After all…he was an important businessman. She understood that. And she accepted that. Because when he came to see her he made sure that she was having a good time. He always put her first instead of himself. But lately…..things to be changing about him. _

_She would say something and he would snap off at her like a crocodile would when it saw some nice food walking on the shore. _

" _Well Kikyou want do you want? I mean after all he is an important man to this world, right?" She sighed again as she walked over to her kitchen and placed her hands down on the cool smooth tiles and began to take out some glasses for the wine. She smirked a little bit. Who would imagine a priestess drunk? Well maybe some perverts right? But it didn't matter. All that mattered was tonight. Tonight she would tell him that she loved him. Because she did. Event though he was being a bastard right now Kikyou still loved him. And she was finally going to admit it tonight. _

_That is if her nerves would let her speak tonight. She mentally sighed. Where was he! He owned Onigumo Corporation that had been passed down for generations in his family and that was what most of the time kept him from seeing her. She understood, she understood. But she didn't understand no matter how many times she told herself she did, she didn't. _

" _I wonder if Kagome is having more fun than me…?" Kikyou muttered as she began to take out the wine that should have been out before. Well he was just going to have to take the warm wine as it was and deal with it. She looked at the dinner she had made him and sighed. They looked cold. She frowned as she walked over and put one bowl at a time into the microwave and heated them up._

_All she could do now is wait._

_Wait._

_Wait._

_Wait._

_And wait._

_So she did._

_She waited for a half an hour before her boyfriend walked though the door. Slamming it._

_Kikyou walked over to him frowning her hands were on her hips firmly meaning she was pissed at him for being so late! 10-15 minutes and under were forgivable but…when it was later than that then they had a problem. _

" _What is it!" His voice snapped at her, almost barked. She was taken back by his tone. It was harsh and even menacing…_

" _I-you…." She trailed off she was looking in his ruby red eyes that were dark and cold. Lacking emotion at the moment, or they will filled with one emotion that she couldn't place. Or she could place it. Either way, she was scared. She was scared of the man she claimed to love._

_A cold hand then was bought up to her cheek and began to gently stroke it as he took a closer step to her and pulled her into an embrace,_

" _I'm sorry Kikyou…" He purred softly as he neared her lips._

" _Naraku…" She spoke softly before his lips claimed hers in a cold and rough kiss. Kikyou's eyes widen as she let out a gasp giving Naraku the chance to shove his tongue deep inside the craven of her mouth. Kikyou winced as he pressed their bodies together harder and grabbed her ass giving it a hard squeeze commanding her to respond. Not knowing how she weakly did._

_He must not have liked how she responded to his kiss so he grabbed her ass even harder causing her to whimper in pain and he bit her bottom lip hard enough the a small trail of blood began to run down her chin. She pulled away holding her lip in pain. Naraku stared at her coldly, "What?" He demanded gruffly. She looked up at him tears were in her eyes from the pain. And all he had to say was WHAT?_

" _Don't tell me you're going to complain…" She stared at him._

"…_!"_

" _What Kikyou!" He began to push her back with his hands. They were now gripping her arms tightly causing her to wince in pain._

" _You're hurting me…"_

" '_You're hurting me…'" Me mocked in a feminine voice as he then pushed her roughly to the ground. Kikyou cried out when her bottom made hard contract to the ground she looked up at Naraku with fear in her eyes._

" _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" She demanded as she got to her feet as he closed the door. She didn't notice when he had spun around and had lifted his hand up and slapped her across the face. Kikyou let out a gasp as she held her face in pain. Her eyes were wide with true fear now. _

" _What's wrong you say?" He glared coldly down at her. She gulped and trembled as he walked over to her and then kicked her hard in the ribs. She gasped and cried out as she held her sides in pain. He walked over to her and whispered, " The pain will go away soon…but until then…" He picked her up rather gently and then dropped her and grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room,_

" _I want some fun Kikyou and I expect you to give it to me without complaining…" She was screaming but that soon stopped as he slammed a hand down hard on her mouth,_

" _Now, now…" He pushed her cheeks together,_

" _What did I just tell you?" And with that he threw her inside and slammed the door shut._

_

* * *

_

Her eyes snapped open as she looked around. They weren't in the shrine. She wasn't feeling pain as she lay alone in a cold bed with no light at all. The whole room was dark. She wasn't there.

No.

She was here. Lying across her arm was Kagome snuggled in at Kikyou's side. Kikyou groaned at her stiff body as she slowly removed Kagome from her and got up and stretched, she winced. _'Ow…'_ She thought to herself hearing something crack. She gazed down at her sleeping sister softly as she began to shake her awake,

" Kagome…"

" Nn…Kikyou-nee not know…he's going to shake it for me…" Mumbled. Kikyou blushed deeply,

" SHAKE WHAT? IT BETTER BE A SALAD SHAKER!" Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked at her sister blushing,

" Kikyou!" She sat up in start and looked around. Okay so she was dreaming and no…Hojo wasn't going to be shaking a salad shaker for her…Kikyou sighed.

" Kagome…"

" Gomen nasai!" She blushed deeply, " I didn't mean to over sleep!"

" You didn't but it's time to get up you know. You have to watch the house while I'm gone." Kagome blinked,

" While you're…gone?" Kikyou nodded.

" Hai I told you…I was going to work today…"

" Oh…oh yes…that's right…I must have forgotten…gomen." Kikyou stared at her sister softly, she knew that this move wasn't just hard on her it was also hard on Kagome as well. She sat next to her and had Kagome lean her head on her shoulder while she stroked her hair,

" It's alright…it will get better you'll see…"

"…I don't know Kikyou…won't he…come find us?"

"…I don't know…" She whispered softly. That thought was on her mind too. The thought that he would find them and make them come back to him…but they shouldn't think about that, at least not right now. That wasn't a good way to kick off their day; hell it wasn't a good thing at all. No one should have this burden. The burden of fear from another person. No one should have it. Kikyou kissed her sister's temple as she said as calmly as she could,

" For now Kagome…let's just live our lives without fear…we shouldn't have fear in our lives now. Even though I know it's hard this is how it must be for awhile…so please." Kagome looked at her sister and met her pleading and worried filled chocolate eyes. Kagome gave into them and nodded,

" Alright Kikyou-nee I'll do my best." She smiled weakly,

" Good I'm glad…" She kissed her sister's forehead and then sat up and said,

" I'll take a shower, can you start breakfast?"

" Of course! Two bowls of nice cold cereal coming right up!" She then grinned as she got up and skipped to the kitchen. Kikyou looked after her and smiled as she headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

About an hour later

* * *

Kikyou stood in front of her mirror; she was wearing a long dress that went to her ankles as she was wearing black pumps. She had a long sleeve white sweater on as her long black hair was in a low ponytail with a white ribbon in it. She was wearing light make up to cover up her bruises. She then put on a shade of red lipstick to help the blush conceal her bruises. Running a hand though her bangs she looked in the mirror. She was satisfied with how she looked.

Kagome was in her pajamas still; she was ready to go back to bed when her sister left. Kikyou sweat dropped, " Not even going to try to…?"

"…Nope…not when there's a comfortable bed calling my name…" Kikyou sweat dropped.

" Well…I guess it's alright since it will be your last day to sleep in." Kagome grinned,

" Yup!" Kikyou chuckled.

" Alright…" She looked at the clock and said, " Shoot…I have to get going…" She kissed her younger sister on the cheek.

" I'll call you at my lunch break!" Kagome nodded,

" Hai! But Kikyou…"

" What?"

" Aren't you suppose to be dressed in a sexy little number and then woe the poor man's heart…?" Kikyou glared,

" Not in the mood…" She chuckled.

" Hai, hai…"

" Good…sometimes you're just as bad as that old man from the Fruit Stand." Kagome pouted.

" Am not!" Kikyou laughed as he headed out towards the door calling

" Bye Kagome."

* * *

Kassie: Alright that's it for this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

­_-TennyoAkana_


	4. SemiInterview

Kassie: URGH! I'm so sorry this took longer than I expected! I had hoped that I would have updated before but…I'm sorry. Family problems is all I can really say.

I don't own IY

PS: I'm sorry **if** this chapter is short!

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at an oval shaped table. To his right and to his left were business colleagues all of them dressed in the same boring suit. Black. All in dressed in the same boring tie that seemed to turn into a point. It was boring. A normal person would just fall over asleep…and it didn't help that in front of him stood a man that couldn't be over 2 feet tall holding a 3 inch rod that was pointing to the monthly charts.

" Now as you can see here…this is where our stocks began to—"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in order to focus. Unlike all of his colleagues he seemed to be the only one dressed different. He was wearing a blue suit that was rather slouched back with his white shirt open it was partly to allow some cool air to touch his chest. He was always burning up in these kind of conferences. He cleared his throat slightly. As he had to fight with himself to keep his eyes open. He was one of the most powerful people in the business world and he couldn't' last for one meeting?

Somehow he didn't think that was the case. It had more to do with how the barely 2 feet man, Jaken his name was, was talking. His voice was dull. It was like sitting in his old history class again trying so hard to stay awake when you kept dozing off every other minute and then having the teacher call on you. Luckily this wasn't the case.

" Sesshomaru-sama?"

Damn.

Sesshomaru looked up at Jaken regaining his composer as he asked,

" Hai?"

" This concludes my report sir." He answered. Sesshomaru nodded tiredly as he got up and said,

" Hai I understand…we need to work on the east bureau I will have no slacking off. Takashira you are in charge of that bureau what do you have to say for yourself?" One of the men looked at Sesshomaru as he got up and bowed in respect and replied,

" I have no excuse. All I can say is when I return I will find the root of the problem and immediately fix it." Sesshomaru nodded.

" Very well. I expect to have a better report within a month's time…no two weeks. I will give you all two weeks before we meet again. That is all." All of the board stood and bowed in respect to each other as they all single filed left the room. Jaken remained behind with Sesshomaru who was rubbing his temples.

" Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru gave Jaken a little glare that meant, _'Not now.' _Jaken eeped slightly before he said quietly,

" Your secretary…I believe she is here now…" He nodded and thought, _'Higurashi Kikyou?…Well let's see what she can do…' _He then got his brief case ready as he took out some paper work.

* * *

Kikyou sat quietly on a green chair next to the board room. She had been sitting there for a good half hour waiting for her new employer. She fidgeted slightly at all of the stares she was getting from some of the male co-workers and even a few from the females. _'Why are they staring?' _She thought as she fidgeted a little more.

'_**Dirty'**_

Kikyou's eyes widen slightly.

'_**They can see the dirt on you…all over you…'**_

'_Stop…' _Kikyou whispered to the internal voice that all humans have whispered to her. Kikyou's hands trembled as she held her knees tightly scrunching up her dress' fabric as she held it.

'**_It's true…dirty…you're dirty…the dirt is all over you Kikyou…' _**Kikyou had to fight the urge that washed over her wanting her to rock back and forth as if that would make the voice go away.

'_Be…just stop it! Please I don't want to feel it again…I don't want to feel the dirt! Please stop it!' _Kikyou's mind cried as her inner voice was sobbing.

_**/" Look at the woman sitting over there…so dirty…it's everywhere…"/**_

_**/" Yeah she should just die! Look at the dirt she's spreading around!"/**_

_**/" Filth."/**_

Their eyes…their eyes were on her watching her every move seeing what she would do. The eyes weren't leaving her. She could feel them look at her. Feel them look at her tainted body. She could feel them. Their eyes were boring into her flesh. Burning it with their hatred of her…

Kikyou closed her eyes as she felt herself losing control. She held her knees a little tighter than before as she began to mentally count from ten to one.

_10…_

" _**WHORE!"**_

_9…_

" _**Dirt! It's covering you! IT WILL NEVER WASH OFF!"**_

_8…_

" _**NEVER EVER!"**_

_7…_

" _**DIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTYYYYYY…"**_

_6…_

" _**You're a whore! You let him use you! Hell you may have even enjoyed it!"**_

Just about Kikyou was going to argue with that she remembered that she was counting. If she stopped counting then it would do her no good to argue with herself. It would only bring more pain.

_5…_

"…"

_4…_

"…"

_3…_

"…"

_2…_

" _**You know…he'll find you. He always does. He gets what he wants."**_

_1…_

" Higurashi-san?" Kikyou's eyes snapped open as she looked up to see dark amber orbs staring down at her. She felt as if those years could pierce though her if they so desired.

" Ah…hai?" She asked. Who was this man? He gave her a slight nod as he took a step back as she stood to look at the man in front of her. Her eyes slowly took him in from his feet to his head. On his feet were black swayed shoes as she moved further up to see a dark navy blue color pair of pants. Over the hips was a matching jacket to the pants that went to his wrists and had golden clips on the sleeves. She looked up towards his chest area. His jacket was buttoned however you could see some white from his shirt and also some pale chest from where his shirt was undone. Her eyes moved further up to his muscular chest and then she saw his face.

OH…_my…_

Kikyou had never seen someone as handsome as this man. His face was emotionless it seemed but he had a strong jaw line. His cheeks were smooth and had no traces of acne scars. They looked hollow. His lips were in a straight line as he seemed to be reading her. She then took notice of the two features that sent him apart first it was his silver hair. His hair looked smooth and silkily in the lights. It only went above his earlobes on both sides. She could imagine that it was much more shorter in the back. Perhaps even barely clinging to his neck. Then there was his eyes. His eyes…she never in her life seen a color such as them. They were a dark amber. The color you would find in a smoldering fire. And his pupils they were slanted like the ones you would find in a cat's eye. But they were also fierce. Meaning he wasn't the type to trust people easily. It could take years and years.

Sesshomaru stared at the young woman before him. He had never seen such a woman before. True he had seen beautiful women like her in the past but never this kind of beauty. It was the plain kind. But to him it seemed like she was a goddess. Her raven hair that could only be describe in the words luscious and thick was put back in a neat low ponytail with a white ribbon. She was wearing a long black dress that went to her ankles. The dress was pure black. There was no design on it or anything. It wasn't even low cut. It a turtle neck. She was wearing a white sweater as well. Sesshomaru then thought about how boring the outfit she wore was and a part of him was relieved. He didn't need another floozy. He then looked at her face.

He didn't know if he wished he didn't or if he wished he could have stared at her face longer than before.

Her lips were painted in a red lipstick for some reason Sesshomaru concluded in his mind that she didn't need. He somehow knew that her lips were full and probably a rosy pink naturally. Her cheeks looked like they were smooth and a tad bit rounded. At the moment both sides of her cheeks were being touched by her raven hair adding more roundness to them. He then saw her eyes. They were a dark brown color less common than the typical Asian brown. But they were the color of a dark chocolate with specks of milk chocolate in them. He found that he was beginning to have a sweet tooth.

" Sir…?" Her voice stopped him from taking a bite…

" Yes?"

" You are…?" She asked waving her arms around slightly meaning she was clue less to who he was. He stared at her as if in shock. She really couldn't tell who he was? Or did she just want to confirm it? Clearing his throat he said,

" I apologize I should have introduced myself…I am Aoyama Sesshomaru." He then gave her a slight bow.

**(A/N: **I wanted to say this, when I wrote this story before I used the last name of Motoko Aoyama from Love Hina. So yeah I'm sticking to the last name, why? MOTOKO KICKS ASS!

Kikyou stared at him. Aoyama Sesshomaru…that was her boss' name wasn't it? She nodded slightly as she looked at Sesshomaru and returned the bow in respect and said,

"Ah…" He then leaned back upright as she did the same. She really didn't know who he was. No that wasn't right she knew he was but didn't know his face. Which was odd because his face was usually in most magazines…business magazines that is. Oh wait…she didn't have any experience did she? Kikyou then said softly,

" As you may know I'm Higurashi Kikyou…you called me…in for the job of being your secretary." Sesshomaru nodded,

" Yes I did…follow me please." Kikyou nodded her head slightly as Sesshomaru began to lead her to his office in front of his office there he went to the side and pulled open the door for her and gestured her to go in first. With a small grateful smile on her graceful features she walked in. Sesshomaru watched her as he caught a glimpse of a yellow bruise poking out of her turtle neck. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought, _'What is that?' _Turning the thought aside he walked into his office and closed the door. He saw Kikyou standing as he walked past her saying,

" Have a seat."

" Thank you…I will." She then sat down on the cushioned gray chair as Sesshomaru sat in his big leather one across from her. The only thing that separated them was his black smooth polished marble desk. Kikyou took a glance at the desk. On it was a laptop computer that was on as you could see the lights from it display on Sesshomaru's chest. There was also a bin that was filed with pens, pencils and some dry erase markers. Papers and planners were spread out over his desk. She then caught sight of a picture fame. She couldn't see it due to the lighting from the windows. It was blocking it out the picture.

" So…you can type 87 words per minute?" Sesshomaru asked as he held a tan file folder in his hand. Kikyou assumed that was her folder.

" Hai…last time I checked myself I could." He nodded.

" You have a home computer?"

" Yes…that's how I checked. I have a program called 'Type to Learn.'' He again nodded.

" I see…your resume said that you can file?" She nodded.

" Yes…"

" So are you familiar with the office?" She looked at him and answered,

" My family ran a shrine for years. In that shrine we had a gift shop. When I wasn't in the main temple I was working inventory. That is how I know how to file, type, organize and communicate with people." Sesshomaru looked at her. She said it with no smile. It was purely business. He smirked slightly. This would be good if she weren't get her personal life involved with business.

" Well that's a good start…any other references?" She blinked.

"…'References'…?" He nodded.

" Hai. Did you pick up anything else from businesses that you may have worked from in the past?" Kikyou then said,

" No…I never worked at any businesses only my family's shrine." He nodded.

" Hai…" He then looked back at the folder while Kikyou thought, _'Could I use him as a reference? No…his name is too big…it's better to say nothing right now…' _

" Sir? On the phone it was said that this job was mine so-" He then interrupted her when he said,

" It is. I'm just checking is all. I'm curious about how you got these skills." Kikyou's mouth formed a little 'o' shape. Sesshomaru then asked,

" Anything else you want to tell me?" She slowly shook her head.

" No sir." He nodded as he closed her folder and asked,

" Family?" She then responded almost automatically, she probably rehearsed Sesshomaru mused in his mind.

" I have one sister, she's 9 years my junior." Sesshomaru nodded.

" Ah…you're 24?"

" Yes." He nodded again.

" No husband?"

" No."

" Boyfriend."

" No sir…" Her tone sounded dry and almost bitter. He chose to back off for now with the personal questions.

" Very well…I think this will conclude my interview. Would you like to see where your desk is Higurashi-san?" Kikyou nodded.

" Please." They both stood as Sesshomaru took Kikyou back outside his office and then led her a few feet away from his door to an empty desk that had a leather chair. She looked at it and thought that it was a pretty big size for one person. It could be used for two people at most.

" This is where you will work." He said. He then pointed to the phone,

" You know how to answer phones?" She nodded,

" Yes sir." He nodded,

" Good then." He then leaned against her desk while Kikyou stood before him her fingers knotted together as he began to explain to her the rules of _his _office. Kikyou nodded following along making mental notes.

**RULES:**

You can only have 2 weeks per 6 months for sick days

There can be no involvement with other co-workers

When given a task you are expected to complete it no matter what

Never talk back to the boss or else you may face losing your job(Just kidding he added on)

" And that is it for right now…" Sesshomaru said rubbing his neck he then said, " Follow me and I'll lead you around the place." Kikyou only nodded in reply as she followed quietly. Giving a good half hour to an hour tour of the building Sesshomaru lead her back to her desk and said,

" Wait here." He then entered his office leaving Kikyou standing alone by her desk for a while. She took that time to look around as she smiled softly. This was going to work. She could do this. She and Kagome could live here in this town. Kagome would go to school everyday do her best. And she could come here everyday and do her best. Yes…it would work. Her smile widen and brighten as she thought about the future her and her sister had together.

When Sesshomaru came back he saw the smile on Kikyou's face. It was so…he couldn't explain it. Her face was just lit up. There seemed to be a glow around her that he couldn't place. But it just radiant happiness. He stared at her. Whatever she was thinking about, it was making her happy. He just hoped it weren't make her too happy. He looked around and notice that some male co-workers were staring at Kikyou as well. Maybe there would be problems after all…

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Kikyou lost her grin and looked at Sesshomaru. She noticed that he had two box filing boxes in his arms. They looked…full.

With a small grunt Sesshomaru gently put the two boxes down on her desk while she stared at him questionably. He then said,

" These are the files that I had to take care of myself since I fired my last secretary, I'm afraid that they're not in order and they're rather confusing for me to do since I can't organize them. This shall be your first job working for me." Kikyou looked at him and wanted to gulp. Again…they looked full.

" So…her left over assignments are mine now?" She asked.

" In a nutshell…yes." Kikyou chuckled slightly as she said,

" Alright…"

" I'll give you two days to finish them." Kikyou nodded.

" Fine…but what do I do with the extra time?" He stared at her.

" Saying you're that good?"

" Yup." He nodded and then went back into his office and returned with yet another full box and put it down on her desk. Kikyou stared at it. She then looked at the smirking Sesshomaru as he said,

" Boost and I'll reward it with more work." Kikyou remained slightly as she watched him give her a dry chuckle and say,

" Welcome aboard Higurashi-san…"

* * *

A black Cadallac pulled up on the side of the sidewalk.

"…The hell is this?" A man cursed as he stared at the shrine in front of him. On the shrine's front yard was a FOR SALE SIGN that written across it was SOLD. He unbuckled from his seat belt and tossed it inside the car as he got out of his car and slammed it shut. The man who was wearing a plain black suit with his long wavy black hair up in a ponytail angrily stomped up to the gates of the shrine and growled as he pushed them open and looked at the sign.

" Sir?" He heard an elderly voice say as he looked to the side and saw an old woman dressed in a business outfit address him.

" Is there something I can do for you?" He turned and stared at the woman with anger clear in his red orbs.

" WHERE…is the woman who owned this shrine!" He demanded. The woman was taken back as she held her heart at the look of the man. He looked like he was possessed. Stuttering she said,

" I-I-I don't know! I simply sell the homes! I don't know anything about the people who once lived here!" He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder and added pressure. The helpless woman cried out in pain.

" Is that ALL?" He demanded. Whimpering and near tears she nodded quickly,

" Hai!" He roughly let her go as she fell to the ground crying out in pain. She landed and she heard a crack as she thought, _'Oh…my hip…' _He growled as he angrily walked back to his car quickly thinking, _'Kikyou, Kikyou…just where do you think you can go? Kukukukuku…you have NO ONE…just wait until I find you…you're wish you were never even born…I can't wait…' _With that he entered his car with a sickening smirk on his face as he slammed his door closed and drove. It was time for the search to begin.

* * *

Kassie: Finally the chapter is finished. It's longer than I thought it would be. I'm starting school tomorrow…it's funny I remember writing this on the other flick too. Anyway please R&R! Two reviews for next update! 


	5. A Sister's Bond

Kassie: Okay I'm so sorry for the delayed update. But I have so many excuses that are true. From family tragedy to my mother being evil's incarnate. T.T

Well anyway I hope I can make this chapter good. It's probably going to be short because I want to update it to show that I'm alive and well…kinda. Haha.

I don't own IY.

PS: In the Manga for Inuyasha…where's Kikyou? Haven't seen her since, May? I think it was May. So not fair…

* * *

Kikyou drove quietly in her black car. It was an old version of Honda. Something her parents had bought her when she passed her driving test and got her license. She didn't really understand the stand the point of having a car in Japan when it was so jam packed. But then again Kikyou could see how having a car was such a relaxation. There was no one else in the car with her on her way home from her first day from work.

And she was thankful for that.

She had just done nine hours of filing by herself and trying to fix the mess her boss had created. That alone took her 5 ½. True it was insulting on Sesshomaru-san's part but…it was true. And then it didn't exactly help her when she was given MORE filing by that man…Jaken-san? Something of that caliber.

"Oh well…at least I get to see Kagome now…I hope she didn't do anything too drastic with the house…" Kikyou shivered. She heard that teenager's nowadays have a habit of wrecking the house by themselves…she had no idea how it was possible…wait no that wasn't true…she did. She just sighed. She found so lovely how her motherly instincts kept getting stronger with each passing day.

"Knock it off Kikyou…Kagome is going to be fine…she's a responsible young woman. It's high time I start accepting it…" And with that final thought she turned on her radio. Truth be told it wasn't just Kagome she was worried about. On the way out from her job her and her boss had a small confrontation on the way out to the parking lot.

* * *

_Kikyou looked over everything as she was the only person now left in the office. By office she meant where the other workers worked while her boss' office was shut off from the rest. Her desk was clean again as the dark green filing cabinets were now filled and organized. She looked around as she exhaled a deep breath looking around incase she was missing anything. Happily, she wasn't. _

"_Well…that is that…" She mused in a soft tone to herself. She then lifted her arms above her head and stretched out her muscles. The soft turning of a door knob alerted her that someone was leaving his office. She looked to the side to see her boss coming out with his back turned as he locked his office. He felt someone watching him so he turned his head and saw Kikyou and said, _

"Ah…you're still here." Kikyou looked at him and nodded softly,

"_Hai. I wanted to finish the files." He looked around and was impressed that she had managed to complete all of the work in one day. It seemed she was true to her word._

"…_Just out of curiosity…how long were you putting away files?" Kikyou looked at him and chuckled slightly,_

"_A few good months of summer. And then after school every day." Sesshomaru looked at her and took his jacket and slipped it on._

"_Good times."_

"_Very." A silence then fell upon them as it seemed they had run out of words. Kikyou silently got her bag ready as she didn't fell like putting on her sweater so she folded it up and slipped it in there. She looked at her empty desk and said,_

"_Sir…if I may ask…is there a rule about touching up your working area?" Sesshomaru looked at her as he was buttoning up his jacket._

"…_What do you mean?" Kikyou then explained,_

"_My desk looks so barren…there is nothing there. Only the things that are required to have for this line of work. But nothing of my home life. Nothing that shows who works there. I wanted to know if I could add a few touches to it." Sesshomaru looked at her and then looked at his door that was closed at the moment. It seemed like he was trying to see though the door into where his desk lay, it too barren._

"…_I suppose it would be fine…as long as it doesn't cause a distraction to the other workers." Kikyou nodded and said,_

"_If it does I will surely take it down." Sesshomaru nodded and said,_

"_Very well…may I walk you to your car…I don't think it is wise for a young woman such as yourself…also there is a certain matter at hand I wish to discuss with you." Kikyou stared at him as fear tickled down her spine slowly becoming anxiety._

"_..Oh…what about sir?" Sesshomaru just stood still and just waited for her to begin walking,_

"_We shall talk about it on the way. Please." Kikyou nodded and went in front of him and began to head towards the elevator as Sesshomaru followed. Kikyou pushed the button as the door opened and she slipped in, she held it open for him as he followed after her and took a place by her side as Kikyou then pushed the ground button and the elevator doors closed and began to descend downward._

"…_Do the lights shut off themselves?" Kikyou asked out of general curiosity. Sesshomaru didn't look at her as he said,_

"_Yes. I program them to shut off every night at eleven PM." Kikyou then asked,_

"_Why so late?"_

"_Because I do have nights that I work up to that time. And the lights won't turn on again until six AM."_

"_Can't you just turn them on?"_

"_No the alarm goes off."_

"…_When the lights do?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Have you been trapped in your office before?"_

"…_Many times…" Kikyou couldn't help to giggle as she bought a hand up and covered her mouth giggling softly. Sesshomaru didn't find it funny as he had slept in his office many nights before. That was why in his closet folded up was a blanket and pillow. Because of how tightly he locked his office up he didn't find a need to put an alarm system in there. Further more he did keep the most important things at home away from his office._

"…_About what I wanted to speak to you about…" Kikyou then immediately stopped and looked at him,_

"_Yes sir?"_

"…_I saw the bruise…on the back of your neck." Kikyou's eyes widen as she stared at him._

"…_Oh…that…I…I fell down the stairs. I didn't know it was showing! I promise I won't let that happen again I'll wear turtle necks if you prefer." Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute and then said,_

"…_I have a younger brother. He's…if I remember correctly from reading your file is the same age of your sister…but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is, he's a klutz…he's fallen off everything in our house. He's landed in all the degrees possible. He's done cartwheels only to do back flips before landing flat on his face or his backside." Kikyou stared at him and thought, '_Wow…he's worse than Kagome…' _He then cleared his throat and said, "The reason why I told you this…is because I don't care what happened…but that bruise was caused by something else." Kikyou stared at him, stunned. Did he know? How could he…was he trained in some sort of arts? That had to be it…but…she didn't want to know the answer…she didn't want him to know anything that could put her job in jeopardy._

"_Sir…"_

"_I don't care what happened." He added quickly. Kikyou looked at him in silence. "I don't care what happened to you before. I just say this for two reasons. One…" The elevator doors finally opened this time Sesshomaru held it open for him and then offered her out first. Kikyou thanked him quietly and then walked out. Sesshomaru followed as he continued,"…I have no desire for your problems to become part of the company's problems. It has been my experience that bringing a worker's problem in hurts the business…Since that has happened in the past I do not wish for it to repeat itself. Am I clear?" Kikyou looked at him with lowered eyes as she nodded gently._

"_Yes sir…I'll make sure…that doesn't happen…" Sesshomaru then began to walk to his car as there were only two cars left now. Both of them were black. But one was an old version of Honda and the other one was a back Firebird. As he walked with his back turned to her he said, _

"_The second reason I tell you this is that I'm worried that it could have harmed a bone the way it is…please do have it looked at." With that he took out his keys and a loud beep was heard as he unlocked his car and slipped in. Kikyou watched as the lights of his car came on and then the roar of the engine started before he began to drive forward and she continued to watch until it turned left and disappeared from out of her sight._

_

* * *

_

Kikyou then shrugged and then finally pulled into her driveway as she shut off her engine, opened her door and then got out of the car. She slammed it shut and made sure it was locked as she began to walk towards her house. She noticed the living room lights were on and she hoped Kagome was in there. She was trying to save money so if you were in a room, feel free to have the lights on. But if you were out of the room you better make damn sure those lights were off. She reached to her front door reached for the doorknob and twisted it to the side and with a gentle push she took a step in. Kagome was indeed in the living room as she had plugged in a lamp. She had it sitting on a box while she sat on a bean bag and was reading her book. Hearing the door open she looked up to see Kikyou in the door way. She smiled and said,

"Hey sis…how was work?" Kikyou smiled at her slightly and took a step in as she said,

"It was…let's just say I'm thankful mom made me work during summer…" Kagome chuckled and said,

"Filing?"

"It never ends does it?" Kagome then laughed as her sister had made a sorrowful face with that question. Kikyou then broke out into a full smile as she was happy to hear her sister laughing.

"Anyway sis…" She closed her book and put her hands on her knees leaning more towards the direction of her sister,

"Was he…sexy?" Kikyou stared at her sister before she moved towards the kitchen as she flipped on a light to see a few boxes of half eaten Chinese food.

"My boss?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah! How'd he look?" She asked excitedly. Kagome enjoyed a good gossip. Kikyou held a box of Chinese food as she mixed the noodles inside of it with a chop stick to see what kind her sister bought today for lunch.

"…Kagome…"

"Oh come on now! I've been here all day long and a good gossip is needed between sisters!" Kikyou looked at her as she took a bite of the cold ramen noodles and slowly swallowed it she made a face as she didn't notice how much soy sauce her sister had mixed it with earlier. She quickly got a drink of water from the sink as she greedily took a much needed sip as she then asked,

"And who my dear sister wrote that law?"

"That law does not need to be written as it is encoded within our DNA." Kikyou rolled her eyes as she took the water with her and then went to a box with cold steam vegetables inside. Those of course remained untouched. Kikyou looked at her sister and asked,

"Did you eat any of these?" Kagome looked at it and shook her head,

"No they screwed up my order…do you honestly think I'd order those when I knew I could instead get egg rolls? Yeah right…" Kikyou shrugged and took a piece of broccoli and bit into it as she swallowed and said,

"You do need more of these in your body…" Kagome looked at her and asked,

"Why? I think I look better good as I am now." Kikyou finished that piece of broccoli with another bite as she then asked,

"Oh really now? Is that why you've been looking at yourself in your mirror while holding your breasts up?" Kagome stared at her as her face quickly flushed.

"HEY! How would you know that! That's not something you should know about sister!" Kikyou nodded and said,

"Oh I agree. But you see love, I wouldn't know if it wasn't for you not washing your own clothes. Or folding them. Or putting them away…and plus Kagome don't buy a magazine while we're food shopping that has an article called, 'BIG 'UNS HOW TO MAKE THEM GO UP A FEW CUPS!'…That my dear is what we call a dead give away." Kagome was beat red as she looked to the side and wrapped her arms around her chest and said,

"Yeah well…the magazine said massaging them while bathing is a good way to make them…bigger." Kikyou stared at her and said,

"…Lovely…now I have a visual of my baby sister doing that to herself in the bathtub. Truly something I needed…anyway Kagome I don't think you need to worry about that now. You just started becoming a woman a year ago…give your body time. It will develop at it's own pace." Kagome looked at her and asked,

"You really think so." Kikyou smiled as she took a bite of carrot and nodded,

"I know so." Kagome looked at her sister and nodded, chuckling.

"Cool…so about your boss…" Kikyou rolled her eyes,

"Not this again…" Kagome then got on her hands and knees as she pushed herself of the bean bag and began to beg in a whiny voice,

"Oh come on sis! You gotta give me some sort of details!" Kikyou looked at her and chuckled as she then took her cup of water and steamed vegetables and went to sit across from her as she sat with her legs tucked under her formally.

"Alright fine…but only if this will keep you quiet."

"…Are you trying to say I'm loud? How rude…" She crossed her arms and looked away hmping. Kikyou chuckled and said,

"Back to what I was saying…he's…he's different to be honest."

"Different in a good way? Or different in a bad way?" Kagome asked looking at her sister once more. Kikyou thought about it and said,

"Both you could say…he takes his job very seriously. He expects discipline from his workers and nothing less. He wants his company to be run properly. He doesn't seem like the kind of man that would stand for any mishap...I think that is truly—"Kagome then put her hands up and said,

"Hold up! I don't care about how he runs his business! I want to know how he looks! I hear that he's young and single!" Kikyou looked at her sister and asked

"Have you been reading the business gossips again?" Kagome nodded and grinned,

"I have to know what my sister is going into…now spill the beans! How does he look?" Kikyou then said,

"Honesty Kagome…is looks the only thing that matters to you?" Kagome blinked and said,

"Yes!"

"Kagome!" Kagome looked at her sister before she began to chuckle she leaned back and said,

"No...I'm just kidding…there's more to life than the looks of people…looks are just something you can decorate on the outside of your body. What really matters is how you are in the inside. There you can't really decorate you can only change and create." Kikyou looked at her sister as she gave an approval nod.

"Good…" She then took a bite with string beans and rice then a sip of water. Kagome watched her and said,

"Okay how does he look?" Kikyou stared at her for awhile,

"….Do you have two personalities?" Kagome grinned,

"You never know!"

* * *

Kikyou gently tucked her younger sister into bed as they had gone to bed hours ago. It never seemed to cease to amaze her how Kagome looked so much like a child when sleeping. Her innocent face glowing in the moon light. Sitting on the edge of her sister's bed she brushed away her sister's thick raven bangs and kissed the forehead when it was revealed.

"Sleep one Kagome-chan…" She got up quickly and began to head back to her room. She was having problems sleeping tonight as she was worried about her sister tomorrow. After all, it was going to be her first day of school. She didn't know anyway and…what if she didn't fit in? Oh she didn't want her sister to feel alone or anything! What could she do to cheer sister up if that did happen?

Kikyou sat on her bed as she pulled back the covers. It was odd how she worried for her sister on these matters when it is usually the person themselves worrying. But Kagome was sound asleep in the next room, without a worry on her mind it seemed. Kikyou then shrugged and thought, _'If Kagome-chan isn't worried then why should I be? I know she'll be fine…I just hope…she'll make friends…the move must have hurt her…when she had to leave those girlfriends of hers…' _Kikyou slipped under her blankets and lay on her back wincing as her back ached with the bruises. Sesshomaru's suggestion of her seeing a physician echoed in her mind.

"…That would be a wise idea…however what if they call someone? That could spell trouble…" she whispered out loud to herself. She closed her eyes and chose to just let it heal. She couldn't risk the doctor or anyone reporting the abuse. If that were to happen he would find her quickly. And she and Kagome would be in danger once more. Heaving a sigh she reached over and turned off her light. She then bought her hand back and whispered one more time before she was lulled to the dark bliss known as sleep,

"…Boss did say…he had a younger brother about Kagome's age…maybe they'll go to the same school…be friends…I hope so…Kagome…" She yawned, "Won't…be…alone…." And with that she breathed softly and began her journey to the world known as Dreamless sleep. A rare treat for her.

As in a morning a new journey would begin for her younger sister Kagome.

After all…tomorrow was her first day at a new High School.

A day that earn her new friends…and new enemies.

* * *

Kassie: Sorry it took so long. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter…that is if anyone is reading it! O.O;; I hope so…I just wrote the chapter for anyone still waiting for it! I hope that you read it and give me your thoughts about it!

Thanks and I love you all…hope to see you all again!


	6. First Day is Always Hell

Kassie: I want to thank all that have reviewed! They really mean a lot to me! It's good to know that there are still some people willing to read this story of mine. Really thanks.

That being said I don't own IY.

* * *

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he stepped out of his brother's car without so much as exchanging a good bye with him. He closed the door and began to walk to the steps of his school. While he passed a large group of people he heard whispers among them. It wasn't like he couldn't hear them. He knew hat the words they were exchanging were about him as well. He wasn't stupid. That damn Koga probably started something up and now everyone is…

Why should he care?

So what if Koga had everyone under his thumb. He didn't need them. Most of them were annoying anyway.

Like…

"Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha felt an arm be placed around his shoulders as he was pulled toward another body. Recognizing the voice he slowly turned his head to see the dark cerulean eyes of Miroku.

…This guy for example…

"…You…" Miroku chuckled and asked,

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?"

"…Yes it is when he has a woman from the damn sex phone line call your house during the middle of the night…" Inuyasha hissed growling at him with his eyebrow twitching heavily in pure anger. Miroku chuckled uneasily and then lifted his arm up and said,

"Eheheh…sorry…I just thought you needed a little…relaxation…" Inuyasha twitched and then grabbed Miroku's collar,

"YOU THINK THAT WOULD HAVE RELAXED ME?" He shook him back and forth while shouting, "ONLY A PERVERTED PERSON LIKE YOU WOULD THINK THAT! GOD DAMN I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE IN TRAINING FOR A MONK! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP PHONE NUMBERS LIKE THAT?" Miroku threw up his hands in defense and said,

"Now Inuyasha…this can't exactly be good for you blood pressure…" Inuyasha growled heavily at him and kept asking himself why he made such a friend. Growling still deeply in his throat he released him and said,

"Damnit…" Miroku then picked himself up and brushed himself off as he said,

"Now, now…it's not that big of a deal." Inuyasha then said,

"My brother…picked up the phone…"

"…Oh…hahah…I didn't think that would happen…"

"HE thought I PURPOSLY have been calling them every night…"

"…."

"So you know what he did after that? He blocked their number, I'm thankful for that, but…" He twitched heavily as his teeth were bare at Miroku and his eyes were flashing bright amber while his vein was popping ever so fast and it seemed to get bigger by seconds.

"HE GAVE ME THE **TALK**!" Miroku stared at him and asked,

"The talk...eh? That must have…really sucked…" Inuyasha began to slowly walk towards him as Miroku backed up, "Calm down Inuyasha I'm sure it wasn't that bad now…"

"Then you have no idea how bad it was! He didn't know when to stop! He went into detail very explicit detail...Every single thing was explained to me even ten times! And that was only for something like when a penis becomes erect! He then went into the types and the diseases…this went on until one o'clock until he finally let me escape from that hell and let me go to bed!" Miroku then felt his jacket be grabbed again and shook violently, "I CAN NOW NAME OVER HUNDERD SEXUAL DISEASES BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"…You may have wanted to say that in a lower voice…" Inuyasha blinked and then slowly turned around and stared at all the eyes watching him with a perciuluar look on each of the face the eyes belonged to. Some of them turned to each other and began to whisper things. He growled heavily and then dropped Miroku and then went off into another direction away from all of this. Miroku caught himself and watched his friends as he said,

"Oi! Wait up Inuyasha!" He started after him but suddenly stopped when he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back. He turned around to see the girl of his dreams holding his arm. She looked at him with her deep brown eyes that she always wore pink eye shadow over. She then said,

"Let him be for now Miroku."

"…Sango…" He leaned into kiss her but then was slapped by her as she said,

"Touch me and I'll kill you." She dropped his arm and began to head off in the other direction leaving Miroku on the ground with a bright red stringing hand print on his face, he sniffled as he said,

"At least she talked to me today…ahhh…such a lovely slap it was…"

* * *

Inuyasha fumed as he made away to his locker. He couldn't believe this shit. He must have done something pretty damn shitty in his last life to deserve this. His home life sucks giant donkey balls. His best friend is the biggest pervert he ever met. More than half of the kids are school are scared of him because he had this kind…bad…sorta…rep. He had no girlfriend at all; well Sango was his friend but now his girlfriend so she doesn't count. And of course…he just couldn't forget that son of bitch named Koga. He was half the reason he had such a bad rep. Always starting shit because back in first grade Inuyasha made fun of his ears! Talk about never getting over something so petty.

Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention to anything as he brushed past a girl with long raven hair as he made way to his locker growling slightly as he thought, _'What more can this day possible bring me? Hah…if someone up there is listening…please give me a little bit of light today huh?'_

* * *

Kagome looked at the map she held in her hand as she looked to the side and began to head towards the registration office. She hated being new; she had no idea where anything was while everyone else did. She sighed and kept going as she saw the lettering for the office and pulled it open and stepped inside. She saw an older man sitting at the desk she then said,

"Sir…?" The man looked up at her as he smiled and said,

"May I help you miss?" Kagome feeling a bit encouraged at the smile she gave him a small smile back as she stepped forward closer to the desk he sat behind and said,

"Yes well…I'm new here…I came to get my class schedule…the woman over the phone told me to come straight here so I may pick up my schedule for my classes." He man nodded and then turned to the side and took out a black shiny folded and flipped it open and from it he drew out a piece of paper with what seemed to be a small list of names he then said,

"Let's see…today the fifteenth is it not?" Kagome nodded,

"Yes that's right sir." He nodded and then traced his thick finger over the dates and stopped over the number fifteen and asked,

"Your last name starts with…?"

"H. It's Hiragashi." He nodded and then slowly traced it down until it stopped and he said,

"Ah here you are! Hiragashi Kagome, yes?" Kagome nodded,

"Yes that's me!" He nodded and then pushed his chair back and got up and pulled back a small door in his long desk that was for entering the back,

"Please this way…Kaede-san will see you now then." Kagome nodded and went towards him and stepped inside and then followed him as he took her to the back office and knocked gently,

"Kaede-san! Young Hiragashi-san is here!"

"Send her in." An elderly woman's voice replied. He nodded and then opened the door for her. Kagome smiled at him and bowed to him and said,

"Arigatou for all your help." He nodded and then chuckled and said,

"Most kids don't bow anymore…well go on in." he then went back to his desk. Kagome smiled after him but then turned to look inside as she ventured in and closed the door behind her. She stared at the woman sitting behind the desk.

This Kaede woman was rather round and her face was wrinkly. She had long gray hair that was pulled back tightly. But what startled Kagome was the eye patch she wore over her right eye.

"Well take a seat now…" Kagome nodded and bowed to her and then sat down across from her. Kaede returned the gesture with a small bow of her own before turning around going to her computer and brining up Kagome's schedule and said,

"We compared your test scores and placed you in these classes. I believe you have taken Geometry already?" Kagome nodded and said,

"Yes…before I transferred here I was currently enrolled in Algebra 2." Kaede nodded and said,

"Well that's a relief then….because that is one of your classes." Kagome nodded,

"Right…"

"Well…Hiragashi-san let me just go over a few rules with you and you'll be on your way, alright?" Kagome nodded,

"Yes."

* * *

30 ½ minutes later

* * *

Kagome happily got out of the room saying goodbye to Kaede-san as she dove into the hall way. _'A few rules my ass…she went over EVERYTHING! My god I didn't need to know every little bit of this place! I just wanted to know if there was a tardy sweep or not…jeez…' _She closed her eyes and kept walking her eye twitching slightly. It was just her luck. She had already missed first period because of that so her next class was…she bought up her schedule to her face and read it when she opened her eyes back up "Algebra 2"

…Oh joy…

Even if she did pass Geometry and managed to get into Algebra 2 this didn't meant she didn't suck at it.

…Lovely…having her most hatred class so early in the morning. She sighed and closed her eyes and kept going until she felt herself hit something hard and fall back. She landed with an oof.

"Oww…"

"Why don't you watch where you going girly!" She heard a rough voice demand. She looked up slowly to see a pair of bright amber eyes that seemed to be infuriated at the moment. But were they beautiful…she never saw anything like them. They remembered her of that geode oh what was it called again? Ah yes…Tiger Eye…they were so sharp and…wow…she started to look at who they belonged to when that damn voice came back, "What the hell is with girls and walking with their eyes closed! Are you THAT dim?" Kagome twitched as she thought, _'Hell no…' _

Kagome twitched and then got to her feet quickly and held her yellow backpack,

"I'M SORRY I BUMPED INTO YOU BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME ABOUT IT!" The boy twitched, that's when Kagome noticed that he was only a few inches taller than her. He was wearing the black male school uniform for this school. Her eyes moved up as she saw those amber eyes again but his hair…it was long for a guy but it was so…she thought she was looking at newly fallen snow as it was pure white. He was simply gorgeous all expect for…

"I DO WHEN YOU BUMP INTO ME! AND IT ALL COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF YOU JUST OPENED YOUR DAMN EYES!"

That damn loud voice of his…

Kagome twitched and said, "I SAID I'M SORRY CAN'T YOU JUST GET OVER IT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Inuyasha growled at her but then heard the sound of the office's door starting to open he then thought, _'Damn…if they catch me here and yelling with this damn girl no less they'll call Sesshomaru for sure…I don't need another fucking lecture…looks like I have no choice.' _He looked at Kagome put a hand over her mouth and covered it as he wrapped an arm around her waist and then pulled her behind a pillar that was used to the support the ceiling. He held her tightly to his body as he kept his hand firmly over her lips,

"Shhh…" He whispered in her ear. Kagome blushed heavily as her eyes were wide with alarm. What the hell was this boy doing? Why was he holding her? Her eyes moved up in question towards the boy's face. Only to see it wasn't facing her but looking out towards the hallway they were just in.

Inuyasha was staring at the office's door as it slowly opened and the man who had earlier helped Kagome stepped out and looked around blinking. Inuyasha quickly ducked against the wall and held Kagome tighter warning her not to make a sound and get them caught.

"That's funny…I could have sworn that I heard someone shouting…hmm…I must be getting old…" He then shrugged and turned around and went back into the office. Inuyasha waited until he heard he office door knob click shut before he realized the girl.

Kagome blushed heavily when he let her go and backed up from him immediately. Inuyasha looked at her and blushed slightly himself realizing that he was holding her while covering her mouth and hiding from the teacher,

"Look I'm—"

**SLAP**

Inuyasha blinked as his head was turned to the side and a bright red mark was on his cheek. He slowly stared at the girl before him as she was panting with…holy crap tears in her eyes. She growled and then yelled,

"BAKA!" She then turned around and began to run as fast as he could away from him. Inuyasha could only blink and stare after her.

"…Wow…she has a nice right…"

* * *

Kagome panted and twitched as she stopped short just before entering her classroom. She couldn't believe that jack ass from earlier. Holding her like that and keeping her mouth covered. Grrr…what if someone saw them, then what? Great she'd be the greatest Slut of the school and she's only been here not even an hour n a half. She sighed and then fixed her outside and slipped open the door quietly. The teacher, that was teaching at the moment paused in lesson and stared at the girl interrupting her class,

"…And you are?' Kagome bowed in respect and said,

"My name is Hiragashi Kagome…it's very nice to meet you…I'm the new transfer student…" she then gave her a slip of paper proving it. The teacher scanned it quickly though her glasses and then nodded smiling she handed the note back to her,

"Yes well it's a pleasure to have you here now let's find you a seat…" Kagome faced the class as she took in each of everyone's faces. Trying to memorize them. She stopped on a few such as this one, where this young man had the mot stunning dark blue eyes she had ever seen. He smiled at her and waved. Kagome blushed slightly and kept going. She then saw a pretty girl with her long brown hair pulled back. She and Kagome caught gazes and the girl smiled kindly at her understanding how Kagome must have felt at the moment. Kagome smiled and thought, _'I hope I get to make friends with these people…they seem rather nice.' _She shivered though when she looked to the side to see a boy with long ebony hair pulled back into a high ponytail. His ears were slightly curved and he smirked at her his blue eyes gleaming. He gave her a flirtiest wink as for some reason Kagome just shivered at. She found it odd how he would flirt with her like that when there was a pretty red head holding onto his arm so tightly.

"Ah…we have an evadible sit next to…Sango-san…Sango-san please raise your hand." Sango nodded and then bought her hand up. Kagome saw her and then realized it was the pretty girl she was just analyzing a moment ago. "Kagome-san please take your seat." Kagome nodded and said,

"Yes ma'am." She went to Sango and whispered a soft voice, "Hi…." Sango smiled back at her and whispered back,

"Hello…as you know my name is Sango…yours?" she extended her hand to her. Kagome smiled and took it as she whispered back,

"It's Kagome…" Sango smiled and whispered in a hushed voice,

"Pleased to meet you Kagome-chan…" Kagome smiled when she as called chan. It seemed she did make a friend. That little incident in the hall seemed to be far off at the moment.

"You as well Sango-chan." Sango and she smiled for a bit until they both got ready to learn as the teacher then said,

"Now as I was saying…when you wish to combine varia-"The door again slid open. Kagome's eyes widen as she knew right away who that was. The teacher twitched and thought, _'I spent all week developing this lesson plan and yet I keep having so many…just be nice...be cool…you're being paid for this…don't' forget that…' _She looked at the new person and couldn't help but twitch,

"It's nice that you finally chose to join us…Inuyasha-san." Inuyasha shrugged and said,

"Keh…wha…" His eyes then widen as he saw Kagome. Their eyes met and each of them felt a sudden spark.

Growling Inuyasha thought, _'What the hell is that bitch doing here?' _

Twitching Kagome thought, _"What the hell is that jackass doing here?' _

And so…just as that nice moment of meting Sango-chan passed…a new moment began…Kagome couldn't wait for class to end.

* * *

Kassie: Ahhh…I'm stopping here…I think I did enough ne? I hope all of the Kag/Inu fans enjoyed this!

Viper: Please R&R it's nice to know that someone read this…and getting feed back is very nice you know?

Kassie: Well until next time! Bye bye!

PS:

**HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!**


	7. Warm Friends, Cold Boss

Kassie: Ahhh I finally get to update this story! I'm very happy as now I may mess around and enjoy myself. So I don't know how short or long this chapter is going to be but I'm updating it today before I have to leave and pick up my mother from work. Thank you all for reviewing this flick and asking me to update!

...I..am depressed with the manga...Kikyou she..she...(T.T)

I don't own IY

-

Kagome stomped out of class as she twitched heavily. She couldn't believe it. She had to share a class with that...that...THAT PERVERT! Who in heaven had a thing against her? She growled a bit as she thought,'Aren't our parents suppose to be looking out for us I mean...if DAD saw that he'd...' Her trail of thought suddenly trailed off as the image of her deceased mother and father came to view. She could remember their smiling faces in a photograph that was taken at the park when she was younger. Her mother and father were holding Kagome close on their two legs that were touching while Kikyou was behind them, leaning her head on top of Kagome's grinning as someone they had met at the park snapped the photo. Kagome chuckled as she thought,'Dad use to tell me and Kikyou all the time that if a boy ever tried to hit on us he'd send them flying...' She held the strap of her bag close as she trembled a bit and whispered,

"...I suppose...you can't do that where you are...right daddy?" Kagome rarely got like this, as she didn't want to be a cry baby for Kikyou who sacfiaced most of her fun freedom years in an effort to raise her properly. She didn't want to be weak for her sister. She wanted to show her that Kikyou was raising someone who was going to look out for herself and take care of herself no matter what. She didn't want to be more of a bother than she already was. So it was truly rare that she would get this depressed and she'd start trembling. She didn't move from her spot as teenagers would brush by her by accident while trying to move in the crowd to get to their next class. She chose she'd skip it, in fear that she may just have a tear break down and humliate herself. Looking around she tried to find a nearest exit that would allow her to escape to the court yard where she wouldn't be disturbed for the next sixty minutes. Suddenly a hand was put down on her shoulder giving a gentle squeeze.

"Kagome-chan? Why are you standing in the hallway like this?" Kagome eeped and jumped slighlty when she turned around to see brown eyes blink at her in curiosity.

"Sango-chan! You scared me!" Sango chuckled and let go of her shoulder and replied,

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to."

"Ahh! So this is the new girl! A breath taking goddess she is!" Suddenly, Sango was pushed to the side as two large hands reached for Kagome's own and held them for awhile. Kagome stared at the conjoined hands for awhile before she looked up to see whom they belonged to. It was the boy from before with the dark blue eyes and small ponytail.

"Ah...you from Allegbra 2..." Miroku grinned and nodded,

"Yes! Yes, that's me! Kagome-chan is it?" Kagome smiled a bit uneasily as she wasn't really comforting with this hand holding thing this boy she just now met was doing. Plus, to the side she could see Sango glaring daggers into Miroku's back. Her aura was giving off the most darkest auras Kagome had ever felt in her life! And that meant it was bad, as the most horrible aura she had felt before was when Kikyou was on her period and had no more pads, tampons and...midol to go on. Her sister threw herself into a frenzy so bad that Kagome ran to the nearest drug store and out of her own pocket bought all the femine products herself. She was that scared that Kikyou would kill her if she didn't have her midol. Then a couple months later when Kagome herself became a woman, she couldn't say she blamed her much.

"Kagome-chan I have a very serious question I need you to answer me..." Kagome blinked at him and said,

"Sure..what is it?" Sango stared in horror and thought,'...Dear god he isn't..."

"Will you..." Sango contiued her thought,'He is...'

"Will you bare my children?"

"..." He didn't look like he was kidding around.

"..." Kagome stared at him for awhile before she blurted out, without really thinking,

"I'm a miko in training...sorry." Miroku's eyes popped out as he automaticly released Kagome at once and put his hands up in the air and started to back away slowly saying,

"I touched a pure woman...of Buddha. I'm going straight to hell aren't I?" Sango's face was red as she put a hand over her mouth and couldn't help but laugh. In all of her years of knowing Miroku, she had never seen him like this. He looked freaked out as he just stared at Kagome with bugged out eyes. Kagome giggled herself as she felt her heart become a little light over this. Suddenly Kagome heard a deeper laugh as she watched as Miroku fumbled foward a bit as she saw behind him the boy from this morning.

"Ne Miroku she sure told you!" He was laughing hard as a big grin was on his face. Miroku twitched a bit and said,

"Oh shut up Inuyasha! This isn't funny! You're never suppose to disgrace a woman of purity!" Inuyasha snorted,

"Sango's pure and you disgrace her all the time."

"HEY!" Sango cried turning red.

"Well...Sango's a different kind of pure! Not like Kagome-dono!" Sango was twitching, blushing, as she began to wave her hands in the air crying out,

"Still here!"

"YOU!" Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha, now ingoring all else that was going on. "YOU! PEVERT!" Inuyasha stared and said,

"PEVERT? I think you have it wrong you crazy bitch."

"CRAZY BITCH!"

"Yeah, what kind of woman goes around slapping people when they grab her!" Kagome and Sango both gave Inuyasha a blank stare that read,'You idiot.' Miroku then hit Inuyasha on the head then grabbed his collar holding him up,

"YOU TOUCHED A WOMAN OF PURITY!"

"I JUST GRABBED HER TO KEEP HER QUIET FROM BEING CAUGHT!"

"BEING CAUGHT IN WHAT ACTIONS INUYASHA!"

"FOR ARGUING! NOW LET GO YOU PERVERTED MONK!"

"I DON"T THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT AFTER YOU GRABBED A MIKO!"

"SHE'S A MIKO IN TRAINING! AND I GRABBED HER SO I WOULDN'T GET CAUGHT AND THEN HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HAVING MY OLDER BROTHER BE CALLED AGAIN! I DON'T NEED ANOTHER LECTURE FROM HIM!" Inuyasha yelled glaring heavily at Miroku. Miroku twitched a bit and as Inuyasha growled at him. Suddenly the bell for second class rang, meaning they were tardy. Kagome sighed and thought,'Oh well I wasn't planning on going anyway.' Sango looked at her friends and smiled,

"Hey...let's ditch. I mean we're already late." Inuyasha stared at Sango and replied,

"You? Daddy's perfect angel wants to ditch? Are you feeling ill?" Sango chuckled and replied,

"I'm in a ditching mood. Ah!" She looked at Kagome and told her quickly, not wanting Kagome to get the wrong idea of her, "I don't do this a lot! I mean we don't, but sometimes when you feel like ditching you gotta ditch ya know? You don't have to but..." Kagome looked at Sango and smiled replying,

"No...I was planning to anyway when you suprised me..." Sango grinned and took Kagome's hand and said,

"Great! I'll take you to a great place!" She started to drag Kagome along happily. Inuyasha and Miroku watched the two girls move ahead without them. Inuyasha let out a growl and whispered to Miroku,

"She's not trying to let HER in the group is she...?" Miroku waited until the girls were out of hearing range as he looked at Inuyasha and asked,

"What's wrong with having Kagome-dono in it?"

"She's annoying."

"You just met her."

"First impressions are everything."

"No, half the time first impressions are false. You might like her."

"Or despise her."

"Inuyasha."

"What do you want from me? I just met her, and we don't like each other. It's not just me talking, it's her too." Miroku gave Inuyasha a long stare before he sighed and told him,

"You never change do you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Each time you feel threaten by someone you always make sure you're tightly locked up. Never to allow anyone closer than they all ready are." Inuyasha glared at him and said,

"Drop it."

"No, you drop it. If Sango wants her to be in the group, then she's in the group. There's nothing more to it." Inuyasha growled and said,

"Then I'll leave the group." Miroku smirked a bit at the threat.

"That would be the day...like it or not Inuyasha you need friends...you love us..just admit it." Inuyasha gagged but walked when Miroku started to head to the girls and asked,

"Why are you so okay with this I mean...doesn't it bother you a bit? Letting someone new in even though you don't know them that well." Miroku then replied,

"...You gotta remember, when I first met you, I didn't know you that well. When I first met Sango I didn't know her that well either. In fact, we all didn't know each other that well at all. It took time for us to be as close as we are now. Building relationships with people takes time Inuyasha. It's not like you met someone, suddenly know everything about them and then hang with them. You hang with them because you want to know more about them. Besides..." He trailed off. Inuyasha looked at him and asked,

"Besides what?"

"We could use an even number in our group and...Sango's been lonely."

"What? What are you talking about? She has us."

"Yes, us. Two males. We're not girls Inuyasha, we're different from them. We have different problems from them, sex wise I mean...I don't think Sango has a probelms mas--"

"STOP. DEAR GOD STOP." Inuyasha cried his cheeks burning as he put a hand over Miroku's mouth to make him shut up. Miroku chuckled a bit and tapped Inuyasha's hand to make him remove it as he chuckled for awhile and rubbed his lips.

"See what I mean? It's good to have another girl around so Sango can talk to her freely about her woman problems and look..." He held open the door for Inuyasha as he pointed to where Sango and Kagome were sitting on a lunch bench under the tree,"I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time..." He was referring to the smile that was spread across Sango's face at the moment as she chatted with Kagome and then giggled. Inuyasha watched for awhile as he thought,'Baka...she smiles like that all the time when she's around you...' He then asked,

"...You really love her don't you?"

"..." Miroku didn't bother to answer, Inuyasha already knew. Inuyasha let out a loud sigh as he replied,

"Fine for Sango's sake I'll put up with the crazy bitch. Only for Sango though." Miroku looked at him and grinned,

"That's all I ask now...if you excuse me...OH LADIES!" He called waving to Kagome and Sango as he ran forward to them,"What are you two lovely ladies chatting about?" Inuyasha watched and let out a loud sigh,

"Oh joy...nnn...who knows...maybe she'll be...pleasant." Shivering he trudged forward to his two friends and...a friend in a making.

-

Kikyou stared at her computer screen as she clicked the mouse pointer on the arrow key to make the page scroll down. She kept re-reading over and over again the list of names on that paper that was being written up for her boss' conference. So many names she'd never knew just how much it took into establishing a trading company that did all sorts of different business. Writing down all who would intend on a serpate piece of paper she hit the print key and waited for the sheets of paper to print out.

"Higarashi-san?" Kikyou looked behind her to see her boss holding folders. Oh joy, she already knew how far her lunch break was going to be post poned today.

"Hai?"

"Can you fix this?" Kikyou stared at him and asked,

"Did I misfile sir?"

"...No..."

"...Did you misfile sir?"

"..." Kikyou then reached out and took it from him and said,

"I'll have this finished for you within the hour." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'd appricate that...also Higarashi-san?" He opened up his office door and made a singal for her to come inside. Looking at him with a perculiar look Kikyou got on her feet and nodded as she followed him in. She watched him stay behind and close his door securely before she asked,

"Yes?"

"Did you see the doctor as I suggested?" Kikyou's blood ran cold as for a long while she stared at him and said nothing. Her heart beat wildy in her chest as she thought,'If he finds out...what's going to happen? If my name somehow appears anywhere...he'll find us and...oh god...' She swallowed a lump that was building in her throat and replied,

"I have yet the time..."

"...I see...you should see the doctor we have on staff." Kikyou looked at Sesshomaru and replied curtly,

"Sir didn't you tell me I shouldn't bring my personal life into my business life?" Sesshomaru stared at her shocked she'd take this tone with him.

"I...did." She nodded and said,

"Then why are you trying to force me to do it?"

"..."

"I thank you for worrying over me sir but..." She smiled and Sesshomaru couldn't help but think how younger she looked with that smile on,"I'll be okay...I really am a klutz." The smile then turned to some what lonely and sad. Sesshomaru didn't care for it as much then.

"...I want a doctor's note to why you'll be out tomorrow." Kikyou stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm forcing you to take the day off. Understand that if you are critcaly injured because that burise is right over your pressure point and it looks like it was caused by some sort of puncture wound. If something is wrong with you I want to be told immediately that way I can start finding your replacement." Kikyou stared at him and asked,

"You are only concerned because you may need to replace me?" He nodded and said,

"I havne't had you working for me long enough for you to register for health benfits and also...you can be fired at anytime." Kikyou's stomach began to do flips then tie itself into knots, only to do flips more like that.

"F...fired?" She repeated weakly. He noded and went to his desk and sat down and rested his head on his neatly knitted fingers as he propped his head up with his elbows.

"Yes. Did you not sign the contract of I may teminate your employance for whatever reason?" Kikyou nodded coudln't say anything. This man was all about business.

"Good then. That is all. I already put you down that you will not be here tomorrow. I can manage one more day of filing." Kikyou nodded and gave a small bow as she began to head out the door once more. Sesshomaru watched as she opened the door and then walked though it closing it carefully. He watched her for awhile before, much to his distaste, he thought,'What nice legs and ass...' He then hit head head on the table.

-

Kikyou felt weak in her legs as she shakily went to desk and pulled back her chair and sat on it. Her computer screen was blank from it running it's screen saver. Reaching up she gently moved the mouse to watch it come back to life. Kikyou closed her eyes and thought,'...So...business like...I best do what he says if I want to keep my job...' She opened her eyes and then reached down to take out the number of all the departments in the building, even the health one. Kikyou briefly thought, while skimming down the long list of names and numbers if her boss had always been this way. Or did something happen to him? Perhaps one day she'd learn just who he really was.

-

Kassie:;yawns: Bed time totally I'm glad I got this chapter finished please R&R so I can update soon!


	8. Her Only Light

Kassie: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated but I'm giong to make a short chapter right now. It **WILL** be short, since I'm doing this to show that I am still contiuing the flick.

I apogolize now for my horrible spelling and grammar. I'm afriad that I'm not very good that those things. Spell check is my best friend but at the moment I don't even have that! So here you are!

* * *

It was late by the time Kikyou got home in her car. During her lunch break she had called a local doctor she so may go in as a walk in appointment tomorrow. She didn't really see the point at going at all. It was merely old marks that...

_"You flithy little whore! Who do you think you are?! I'll teach you a lesson you **will not **be forgetting..." _

Kikyou gripped onto the sterling wheel tightly as she felt herself break into a sweat. The painful meomories she had of that day. His fists were like rocks being thrown at her when they connected with his blows. He had such a nasty temper. But he wasn't always like that. No...before when they first met he was such a gentlemen. At first he reminded her of her late father but all too soon it turned out it was merely a mask he wore. A play he put on for her.

Should she be so lucky if it had remained a play and she had not been dragged into it.

She sighed as she opened her door and slipped out of her car and then slammed it shut. She pushed the button and it beeped twice as her headlight flashed meaning her car was firmly locked. Stuffing her keys into her purse she stepped into her house she checked to see if the door was locked when she could easily turn the knob and open her door, her blood ran cold.

_'Oh no...' _She rushed in and stared straight ahead at the darkness.

Red ruby eyes stared at her in the darkness. They seemed to be glowing at her as they slowly became slits as the face they belonged to was smirking at her.

Cold sweat ran down her spine as her mind was screaming out to her that he found them, it was all over, all over! Everything they had tried to do, what they did was a waste! He found her! Oh no!

With a trembling hand she reached out and flicked the light switch as much to her relief, nothing was there. No one was there. She kicked off her shoes and walked into her living room more and looked around. She saw no stranger. She gave a glance and saw her younger sister snoring peacefully on the couch with a warm blanket on her. On her chest was a note that read

_**"Kikyou-nee wake me when you get home!! So much to tell you!" **_

Kikyou could feel the tips of her mouth twitch upward as the burning in her throat started and soon her vision was becoming blurry. She fell to her knees then and began to sob without crying out. Oh Kagome...

Her sweet little Kagome...

That sentence was just like a light that seemed to piece though the nightmare Kikyou had envisioned only moments before. Tears ran down her face and landed on the wooden floor as she covered her face and sobbed for awhile longer quietly so her younger sister wouldn't hear her and worry. Kikyou wanted to protect her so much...

She needed to be stronger.

She could not be scared of the dark anymore.

Kagome...

She was going to have to be stronger for Kagome no matter what the cost.

For Kagome...

Was her light in her.

And she'd be damned if something were to happen to the only light left with her.

* * *

Kassie: Told ya...I'm really sorry for it being so short...I'm actually quite ashamed...

But please tell me what you think!


	9. Someone's Playing Sick

Kassie: Sorry for the prolonged update I know that including this chapter and from the last one that this will be short. I've been getting caught up with other things lately! So please enjoy this chapter, on how long it will be. I haven't the faintest clue.

* * *

He arose promptly five minutes before his alarm was set to go off. He sat up in his bed for awhile and blinked several times to get rid of whatever sleep crest was lift in his eyes. When he couldn't get the annoying bits at the corner of his eyes he rubbed them out. Using his other arm he reached over and flipped the switch off so no annoying sound would come forth and bother him even more.

His amber eyes then scanned the room and looked at the morning sky. _'Bloody.' _He thought for a moment before he got on his feet, and then slipped on his nearby slippers. He wasn't the type to gaze at the sunset with a romantic thought. The streaked rays of red would always bring forth a darker thought than 'love' or some thing related to that. Red will always remind him of blood. Blood in his veins, blood on the floor. Blood. Blood. Blood.

It also reminded him that he was no good in the morning. He could barely think, let alone process anything that he got a chance to think about. He ran a hand though his silver hair, trying to see if he pushed his tresses back that his brain may actually begin to function once more. Sadly though, it didn't help as his mind was still in a fog. Feeling a pull in his under the belt area. Sesshomaru walked to his bathroom and heeded nature's call.

He washed his hands thoroughly, a couple of times. Then scooped up a handful of water and threw it in his face. Suddenly feeling refreshed Sesshomaru stretched and cracked his back, neck and shoulders. Looking in the mirror at his reflection. He didn't know who was he was staring at it.

He knew it was himself, but which one? Was it the head of a major cooperate region. Or was it someone else he was staring at? He didn't know at the moment, he just felt a heavy wave of fatigue hit him. For the first time in god knows how many years, Sesshomaru Aoyama wanted to climb back into his bed and remain there for the rest of the day. For that thought he earned himself another hit in the face with the cold bathroom sink water.

He couldn't let himself think that way; if he did he would be sitting a bad example for his workers and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…_HAH._

As if Inuyasha paid attention to what he did, or whom he did it for. That little punk had no idea what Sesshomaru gave up everything for. He couldn't have a social life while raising a snotty kid nose brother. Sesshomaru then sighed; he knew that he was taking unnecessary anger on Inuyasha. Something he should watch out for, he knew that his temper could cause an even bigger gap between the two of them.

He did love his little brother, no shame in saying he didn't. After all when his father died he was left with the responsibly with his brother. Inuyasha could have gone to any other close living relative but Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it. No one in their families ever expected Inuyasha for some reason Sesshomaru couldn't understand. Sesshomaru wasn't close to Inuyasha's mother but he could recall that she was a nice woman. She never tried to move in as his mother, she knew her place. She told him that she was his friend, if he so wanted her to be, and jokingly added that she was the housemaid. But no, she was nice. She was pretty. She gave him what he needed, distance.

When she gave birth to Inuyasha, she wasn't the over-bearing mother that everyone thought she would be. Sesshomaru was given permission to take care of Inuyasha often, for some reason Inuyasha's mother's health had began to decline after the birth of her only child. She was often in and out of the hospital. His father was always by his wife side playing the loyal husband. Leaving the young infant alone with his older brother.

Sesshomaru could still remember the first time Inuyasha held onto his finger and gently squeezed it with his whole fist. He had such a tight little grip on him. Then he would look up at Sesshomaru with those large amber eyes filled with innocence and wonder. Right then Sesshomaru knew he had someone to protect. He would protect him at all costs. After all he was now a big brother.

Years went by and both the boys grew. Sadly though, Inuyasha's mother was taken by the illness leaving only their father to raise the boys on his own. It was okay for awhile with the three of them. Inuyasha relied upon him more than their father. Sesshomaru was okay with that, he was fine with that. He didn't mind taking care of his little brother. Inuyasha in general would usually listen to him and when he had to take him places he was always by Sesshomaru side; almost like he was scared of getting lost or something.

When their father had taken ill and later died. Sesshomaru had already came of age making him capable of living on his own and running their father's company. Inuyasha, however, was not. He was still a minor. Sesshomaru had thought that at least someone would be kind enough to offer to take Inuyasha in, but all he heard at the funeral and a day after that was how stupid their father was for re-marrying. They actually blamed Inuyasha's mother for killing their father by dying. Then on Izaiyo's **(A/N:**I hope I spelled her name correctly side of the family they blamed **Inuyasha **for her death and wouldn't hear of him being anywhere near them.

Inuyasha had no one to go to but him.

Frankly, he preferred it that way as well.

Sesshomaru began to groom himself a bit more as he brushed his pretty white teeth and finally started to feel awake. He brushed his hair for moment to get any signs of knots in his hair, heaven forbid that. When finishing he began to undo his sleeping clothes and proceeded into the shower. Nice showers in the morning are really the way to go.

* * *

Inuyasha growled when he heard the blasted shower run. Always, every time when Sesshomaru woke up he took a shower to prepare for the day. The stupid ass always thought that Inuyasha would be sound asleep while he did it. But was he? NO!

Who the hell can sleep with the pipes running?

It always woke him in such a jolt that his heart was pounding. He had to wait a few minutes until he could feel his heart slowly calm down. After that he just stared up at the blackness of his ceiling. He couldn't really make anything out even with the help of his radio's greenish digital light. Everything was all shadows to him. He figured the sun must be rising at the moment but Inuyasha never bothered to open the curtains so he just rolled over on his side and held onto his pillow. _'Should I play hookey today? I have been saving up my sick cards…yeah I don't feel so well enough to get out of this bed…' _Inuyasha reached over to his small lamp table that was filled with so much crap that he was knocking things off of it when he gently began to feel around on it. Grabbing something he bought it close to his face and saw it was the baggy he had reached for. He slipped it under his pillow and rested his eyes for awhile longer, he would need to wait until a few minutes Sesshomaru came to wake him up for this to do the trick.

* * *

"Aoyama Inuyasha?" The homeroom teacher called as she marked off his name. "Absent." She then proceeded to call names. Kagome blinked as she placed her pink pen between her lips absent-mind, she had a nasty habit on chewing on her pens. She then blinked once and thought, _'Isn't he that boy that hangs around with Sango-chan? He looked healthy yesterday I wonder what he caught.' _She looked over at Miroku who for some reason looked like he could either laugh or scorn someone who done wrong. She made eye contract and then she wrote a note and asked the girl next to her to pass it to him.

Miroku blinked when he felt the gentle tap on his elbow. He looked next to him to see that Batasa-kun was handing him a note under their conjoined desk. He gently took it from her and saw it was from Kagome. He looked up at the teacher who at the moment had her back to the students and was writing on the chalk board today's lesson plan. He peeled the note open and was surprised by what she asked.

"_**Hi! I was wondering, did Inuyasha get sick yesterday? He's not in class today." **_

Miroku could have laughed right then. He forgot that she was new to their group and didn't know Inuyasha's trick that enabled him to stay home for the day and catch up on some sleep. What's more though, she was asking concerned! A girl that he had gotten into a fight with was _concerned _about his well being. Now he could have told Kagome the truth, and he should have. But the chance was so sweet that he had no choice. He took out his pen and clicked it and began to reply back.

"_**Yeah. I got a call from him last night…he was real sick. He was throwing up real bad. I think he got the flu or something like that. He can't even get out of bed!" **_

Miroku then whispered to Batasa to pass the note back to Kagome for him. Batasa gave him a look that she didn't want to be the girl between them helping them exchange notes, but once she caught the Miroku sparkle gleaming in his eyes she all too soon changed her tune. She lightly tapped Kagome on the arm. Kagome took it from her and read it back and she felt slightly worried for him. She looked at Miroku to confirm it was true, but from the serious look in his eye and how he nodded at her. She knew it. The poor boy was sick! She felt suddenly guilty for arguing with him lately. She looked at the note and thought about what to do.

Usually when one of her friends was sick she would bring them over a nice patch of rice porridge to get better with. Inuyasha was technically her friend right? Well really she didn't know him too well so he was more of a friend of a friend. Also, she did want to start fitting in again the way she did before. So it would be alright. Maybe if she bought him over some rice porridge she would be on better terms with him. She didn't enjoy the tension in the air when she was around him. She wrote back to Miroku and asked Batasa to pass it back to him. Batasa took the note and gave it to Miroku. Miroku opened it and stared.

"_**I see then. In that case, may I have his address? My family makes this delicious rice porridge that will help him! I would like to take it over to him, so he could get better. Being sick is never fun. Can you help me out?" **_

She wanted to go over to his _house? _A **girl **wanted to go to **Inuyasha's **house.

Miroku reached down and touched the cold tile of the floor. Nope, hell wasn't frozen over after all. He thought about it for a while, this little joke would be good after all! He felt a tad bit bad for leading Kagome on like this but, that was quickly replaced with the thought of Inuyasha's face when he answered the door. He scribbled down Inuyasha's address and was about to have Basata pass it back to Kagome when suddenly the teacher caught him holding it.

"Miroku-kun! What is that in your hands? A note?" Miroku gulped a bit and stared at the blue lettering paper with yellow ducks on it.

"Uh…no?" The teacher gave him a stern look before she then said,

"Oh really…well then since I imagine you're taking notes on the lesson I'm teaching. Please do share with the rest of the class what I have written." A wave of uncomforted washed over Miroku as he could feel all of his peers' eyes on him. He didn't move so the teacher then said, "Well come on now, stand up." Miroku swallowed the saliva he had in his mouth as he looked around. His eyes for a moment with Kagome and he could feel her guilt for getting him into trouble just wash over him. He didn't enjoy making girls feel bad, nor did he enjoy looking like a fool in front of everyone. He looked at the teacher with his calm collected navy blue eyes and a soft smirk. Suddenly he glanced down to the side as if uncertain what to say. A soft blush arose on his cheeks as he said,

"It's embarrassing to say Reita-sensei…but if I must confess to you like this…then I will…" Reita blinked and said,

"What?" She didn't understand what he meant by confessing. Miroku then held onto his grasp as he said,

"Sensei…I've had feelings for you for quite sometime…I was wondering…would you bear my children?"

…

…

There was a silence for half a minute until the whole classroom busted out laughing; expect the teacher who stared blankly at Miroku. Miroku stood still looking as serious as he could be as he stared. Boys rolled out of their seats while the girls blinked a couple of times and giggled in their hands. Reita could only stare at the boy as her faced turned bright, BRIGHT red. She couldn't form any words so she turned around and went back to writing on the board.

"Right so now we're going to learn how to use the formula in this type of equation." Miroku slightly smirked and sat back down. He looked at Kagome, who was staring at him in shock. He gave her a wink and then flicked the note at her. She caught it and turned back around in her seat to resume studying like a good girl should.

* * *

Kassie: Yeah I'm going to end it now…sorry that's a short update, but if I went on any further then I wouldn't be able to post right now. The way I am writing stories is that I'm them during my breaks at school. Like lunch, and after school before the library closes. So I have three stories going at the moment. One is this one, then it's my RK story, and the other is a LONG one-shot for Sanosuke/Megumi that I've been promising to do for over a year.

I don't know when I'll be able to update again because I'm trying to make time for all three of my stories going on. Plus it doesn't help that I have a one-shot for another story cooking in my head right now. But I'll update soon I promise.

Until then leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
